lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Beasts of Lies
Originally innocent beasts they were created when Bloodstone was infused into the main continent, but slowly begun diffusing into the world, Beasts of Lies does not share the common traits of the Bloodborn and other bloodstone infused creatures, some wise man speculate that they are created by the energies of the Grand Distortion, or by a combination of Feywild energies and Bloodstones, due to the amount of portals now liking the feywild with the Main Continent and Bloodstone Archipelago. Beasts of lies are large quadrupedal monsters, usually with mammal features, long and strong necks, many tails, occasionally horns, and a fluent fur, they have unnatural color of the mantle, with usually complex patterns with weird geometries. Beast of lies are apparenlty peaceful and friendly, and their appearance enforce a sense of security and calm, occasionally wonder in watchers and other animals, with the colorfull fur hiding poweful claws, fangs and an incredible strength, the legent says that some of them, the ones with a stronger Feywild influence, are gifted with supernatural power generated by their eyes. Beasts of lies are vicious predators, it is not known if they really need to hunt for food, but they enjoy to dismember their victims alive, keeping them concious as much as they can and leaving they remnants around, almost without eating them, for this reason they are usually followed by lesser beast that eat their victims, even if it is quite common for these creature to become the next meal. While not considered sentient creatures beasts of lies are extremely inteligent, capable on employing complex strategies and tricks to hunt for their preys. While there is a distinction between male and female beasts of lies also apparently are unable to breed true while mating with their own kind, it is speculated that they turn some of their victims in other creatures like them, and that their vast amount of variations are due to this system of reproduction. Beasts of Lies tend to be pacific toward their kind and sometime they collaborate to hunt an hard prey, however it is not impossible for these beasts to fight among each other for territory or other reasons. The greates occasion for these creatures to fight among each other is when the younger ones team up to kill the eldest of their kind, no Beast of Lies ever die of old age, they tend to grow stronger and stronger, however after usually 20 or so years of life a pack of younger beasts is formed and begin hunting the aged creature, a few of the pack usually dies in the fight but the other feed on the eldest remnant, somehow gaining strenght for that, beasts of lies never try to escape from these packs for unknown reasons, however they fight to the death with great fury. Within the Free Nations there is a legend about one of these creatures that managed to become trapped on a bare island and that survived for nearly a century alone, becoming as large as a free nation's ship, and terrorizing the local fishermen, however one day a large pack of beasts arrived, they destroyed the village, leaving just a few survivors and than swimmed to the island to fight the beast. It is unknwon if any of the creature that composed the pack survived, but the old one vanished. Sample Beast ---- |} |} |} |} Category:Creatures Category:Monsters